Spellbound
by The Fallen Dancer
Summary: Zexion finds a Nobody girl in an alley who has just turned. He brings her to Vexen and soon discovers the secrets of her past. He hopes to free her from her pain, but that may not be as easy as it seems. Crossover because it involves the Black Veil Brides movie "Legion Of the Black," however the movie is not listed on the site as an option. M for smut and SI trigger warning.
1. Chapter 1, Mad Girl

_A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter in the whole story so you know. Not all chapters will be this short._

_**Chapter 1, Mad Girl**_

Zexion breathed slowly as rain fell over The World That Never Was. The hood from his long black coat protected his periwinkle hair from the wetness, drops of water slipping off of the smooth black leather as he walked. His black boots were silent as they touched the wet concrete roads. He was actually just returning to the castle when he noticed a strange glowing down an alley. He knew he shouldn't have, but curiousity got the better of The Schemer.

He turned down the alley, turning the corner to find himself surrounded by buildings on three sides. In the shadows of the buildings, lying in a rather dead looking pile was a young girl. She had teal hair and had one of their black coats on. At that point, Zexion knew he could not just walk away.

The young Nobody sighed and picked the girl up in his arms. "Come on," he said, "Let's get you sonewhere safe."

As Zexion walked with this girl in his arms, he put her black hood up to keep her teal locks from getting even more soaked.

"Mad girl," Zexion sang through the darkness quietly, "Can you believe what they've done to you? Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone? In all your fairytales, how did the prince say he loved you? How did your father die? Was he a good man?" His voice was like silk as he approached the castle, "Maybe some day, you'll know."

Zexion hated being the one to find new Nobodies simply because he always wondered what had made them turn. Had they sacrificed their heart to bring back someone else? Had they killed themselves? Had they been attacked or murdered? These were the questions that always crossed the boy's mind when it came to new Nobodies.

Whatever the cause, he pittied them none the less. Being a Nobody was not a pleasing lifestyle by any means. He would've killed to have a heart again. But that was of no importance now. The past was the past and he could not change it, just as he could not change whatever had become of this poor girl.


	2. Chapter 2, Rebel Yell

**_Chapter 2, Rebel Yell_**

"Vexen!" Zexion yelled through the laboratory door.

"Coming!" Came a raspy voice from the other side.

The door opened to reveal a tall older gentleman with his long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a long white coat and a pair of thin rimmed glasses over his bright green eyes. He looked at the girl and sighed, "Another one?"

Zexion nodded silently in response.

"Well, bring her in," Vexen sighed and stepped aside.

Zexion stepped inside the lab, setting the pale girl down on an examination table. After he did this Vexen began checking her temperature and other vitals as well as checking the database for any information on who she was.

"She probably won't be waking up anytime soon," Vexen said, "You can probably go upstairs for awhile."

"No. I want to stay with her," Zexion said, "In case she does wake up."

"How kind of you, Zexion," Vexen smiled, "In that case feel free to pull up a chair or stool and make yourself at home."

Without saying a word, Zexion pulled a white wooden stool close to the examination table and perched himself on top, summoning his Lexicon and reading from somewhere about a third of the way into it.

Vexen continued searching the database in his office as Zexion looked around before closing his Lexicon and stepping off the stool. He took a step towards the table and ran his hand through her teal hair, smiling a bit as he stroked her.

"Zexion I-" Vexen walked back into the room to see Zexion and laughed it a bit, "She must be pretty special if you actually put down your book for her.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean!?" Zexion snapped.

"You know very well what I meant, Zexion," the older man smirked as Zexion looked down and perched back on his stool.

"So what were you saying?" Zexion asked in a desperate need for a change of subject.

"I was saying I found some information on her," Vexen said, "Information I feel you'll enjoy knowing."

"And what would that be?" Zexion asked.

"Well, I put a description of her into the database, and from what I got she was about seventeen living in the desert with a group known as 'The Rebels,' or 'The Wild Ones.' They live in an abandoned oil rig fighting some kind of force called 'F.E.A.R.' It says F.E.A.R. captures people who are usually in their teens and oppress their uniqueness and originality to the point where they either fall into F.E.A.R. and become a soldier for them against the rebels, or they find a way out and attempt to get to The Rebels camp."

"Wow..." Zexion said in awe, "So how'd she end up here?"

"Well according to the records," Vexen said, "She escaped from F.E.A.R. sometime in the summer. She was found by one of the leaders of The Rebels with a stab wound in her flesh. They took her in and patched her up, welcoming her into their community. She was apparently very close to the mystic in the group and was training as his apprentice. How she lost her heart, however, I am not sure."

"Do you think she'll remember any of it?" Zexion asked.

"Probably not," Vexen sighed, "But you'd have to wait till she wakes up to ask her."

Zexion nodded and looked down at the unconscious girl. A mystic. That meant if she maintained her abilities through the change, she would most likely be paired with him, and though he wouldn't admit it, that was exactly what Zexion wanted.


	3. Chapter 3, Breathe

_**Chapter 3, Breathe**_

Zexion sit perched atop the white stool for several hours, almost to the end of his Lexicon yet again. He'd read the book more times than he could count, but he never grew tired of it.

As the teenage boy was dismissing his Lexicon and preparing to go upstairs for the night, the girl began to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal they were bright blue. Her head lulled from side to side as she looked dizzily around.

"Morning sunshine," He smiled.

She looked at him, checking her pulse as she did so. After feeling that there was no pulse to be felt, she looked straight into the light over head and with a laugh she said, "So this is what it's come to."

Zexion blinked, "Do you know what happened?" He asked.

"I-" She bit her lip as if she was going to say something but changed her mind. "No," her tone was now cold, "I don't. Sorry."

Zexion sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly as he walked away. "Vexen!" He yelled apathetically, "She's awake!"

Vexen came out of his office, a stunned look on his face as he stepped over to the girl. "Hello young lady," he said, "My name is Vexen. Yours?"

"Which one?" The girl asked apathetically.

"Both," Vexen responded.

"It was Alice, but now," she sighed, "It's Celixa."

"I see," Vexen said, "Well it's quite late. Why don't you stay with Zexion and I'll report to the superior in the morning?"

The girl shrugged as she sat up, looking at the boy who was not much older than her, "I suppose you are Zexion?" She asked.

The boy nodded, "Yes," he said, "I am Zexion, number VI, The Schemer."

"Well than, Zexion," She sighed, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience my existence, or lack there of, is creating for you."

"You aren't by any means an inconvenience," Zexion said, "I'd rather be stuck with you all night than have ignored you and have found out you died as a result."

A faint blush came to Celixa's cheeks as she looked away. "Thank you," she said softly.

Zexion smiled and extended a hand, "Shall we?"

Celixa looked at the hand but rejected it, stepping off of the exam table on her own. "Sure," she said, "But don't get any bright ideas."


	4. Chapter 4, Lost It All

**_Chapter 4, Lost It All_**

The two walked through the white halls of the castle quietly. Most members were asleep or heading to bed. None of them bothered the boy and girl.

"This is my room, "Zexion stopped at a door as it slid up into the cieling, "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," The tsundere girl said politely as she stepped inside the small white room.

The door lowered once more once the two were inside. Zexion took his coat off to reveal a black tank top and a matching pair of skinny jeans. Celixa bit her lip and cautiously removed her coat as well, trying to hide the underside of her forearms as she did so.

Zexion looked at her oddly as he sat down. "What are your hiding?" The slate haired boy asked.

Celixa jumped, "N-nothing!" She snapped, "It's none of your business!"

Zexion blinked, "Tell me what it is. Now," his voice was firm but still low as he tried not to disturb the other members in their resting state.  
Celixa fell to her knees in tears, covering her eyes with her hands. Zexion scurried over to her, sitting on his knees as he half-hugged her. "Celixa," the boy sighed, "What's wrong? You can talk to me."

Celixa threw herself into the boy as she sobbed. Her arms fell down to her lap to reveal what it was she had been trying to hide. Scars covered her pale arms, some newer than others but all of them from the same thing.

Zexion blinked and squeezed the girl tight, petting her hair as she buried her soaking face into him. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Hey," Zexion smiled a bit, "It's okay. Things happen," he stroked her head softly.

Celixa pushed away from the Nobody boy as she sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, "But what happened?"

"They killed him." The girl answered coldly.

"Who killed who?" Zexion asked sounding rather confused.

"F.E.A.R. They killed Jinxx. They killed him because he stood for what he believed," Celixa sobbed.

Zexion hugged her closer, "Who was Jinxx?"

Celixa looked up at The Schemer and in a quiet voice she stuttered, "M-my fiance; The Mystic."

Zexion blinked and squeezed the younger girl tighter. She clung tight to him. "I'm so sorry," his voice cracked, tears forming in his own eyes.

Celixa's grip was tight as could be on Zexion's tank top as she shook violently. She could not breathe. When she could it would come out in the form of a mix of sobbing and screaming.

"It's not fair!" Celixa sobbed, "We just wanted to be free! We wanted everyone to be free! That's all any of us ever wanted! So why- Why THIS?"

The new Nobody lost herself in Zexion's arms. She went limp as she sobbed. After a moment she pushed herself away.

"Zexion I'm- I feel like I'm going to-" Celixa covered her mouth and stood up, darting to the bathroom attatched to his room. Anything that had been in her stomach was no longer there as the acidic contents spilled out into a white bowl.

"Celixa!" He chased after the younger girl.

Celixa's already pale skin grew sheet white as she fell to the side, her head thumping against the side of the tub. She shook violently.

"Zexion..." Celixa said faintly, her "I feel cold."

He sighed and took her into his arms, rocking her gently. "It's okay, you'll be okay."

Celixa leaned into him and rubbed the side of her face against his chest.

Zexion's cheeks went faintly pink as he slowly tried to help the girl to her feet. She wobbled a bit but stayed up.

"Why don't you take a shower and try to calm down a little bit, alright?" Zexion asked calmly.

"But I don't have anything to change into..." She said.

"I'll find you something," He smiled and hugged her, "You just get in and feel better."

With that the slate haired Nobody left, closing the bathroom door behind him and leaving the girl alone, which was probably the biggest mistake he had made.


	5. Chapter 5, The Deep End

**_TRIGGER WARNING:_**

_This chapter has self injury and related subjects. If you are easily triggered by these things I will be posting a summary of what happens in this chapter at the beginning of the next chapter. I repeat, if you are easily triggered please skip this chapter. I will provide a summary at the beginning of the next one._

_Thank you, and for those of you who are not triggered by stories of self injury and such, enjoy!  
_

**_Chapter 5, The Deep End_**

Celixa stood in the bathroom alone for several moments, analyzing her surroundings. Her entire body had gone numb as she stripped her tank top away from her thin frame. Next came her tight black pants that hugged her hips. Now in her undergarments, Celixa looked at the scars that lined various parts of her body. They were dark compared to her pale skin. Some buldged out a bit, indicating they had been deeper than others. They came from various things. Most were self inflicted, some were just injuries from fighting.

As Celixa stared at herself in the mirror she noticed something off to the side of the sink. The shiny metal caught her attention and without a second thought she grabbed the object in her small fist.

Everything became a blur around her. The water began running through the pipes and out of the shower head. It hit her skin like warm raindrops on a summer evening in the desert from which she came. Images of that night flashed through her head. How the rain had poured down on her that night like Moses had just parted the Red Sea over their heads. Lightning crashed all around them, drowning out the sounds of her sobs and screams in the darkness. His still, blood covered body lay lifeless in her arms.

She took a knife from her belt and drew it down her arm, one last and final time. She collapsed dizzily against his soaking body, her eyes shutting as they died together that night. The rain soaked both of their bodies. But to her demise, Celixa would wake up again, even more empty and numb than she had felt that very night in her final moments.

And tonight she would also wake up. She would wake up to the sound of Zexion screaming her name, begging her to wake up as he sobbed. He'd wrapped her in a towel that had had it's beautiful, pure white stained by the red splatters and streams of blood.  
"You're not going to die on me," Zexion groaned, standing up with the girl in his arms.

Celixa felt so faint. Unable to open her eyes, she still heard his words. "I'm so-r-ry," she forced the words to come to her.

Zexion ran quickly out into the main area of his room, through the door, and down the hall. He ran down the stairs, not even bothering to knock as he burst into Vexen's laboratory.

"Vexen!" He cried.

"Zexion!" Vexen turned away from a laptop placed on a counter quickly, rushing to the boy, "What happened?"

"I left her to shower and she was in there for so long and I went in and-" Zexion choked on his words, "And this and please don't let her die!"

"Zexion-" Vexen was shocked to see him caring so much for a girl he had just met. "Zexion it's okay, it'll be okay," He tried to calm the teen, "Just, here, let me-" He took Celixa into his arms and lay her on a bed, doing his best to keep her body covered by the towel as he pulled her bloody arm loose from the cloth.

Zexion watched in a state of sheer shock and panic. He tried to calm himself, but his breathing was too hard, too fast. His lungs felt as though they would give up at any second as he fell. He stood on the floor, knees to his chest as he balanced and rocked on his tip-toes. His thoughts raced and the voices in his head told him the cruelest things. That it was his fault, that he could've stopped it if he hadn't been so stupid.

The boy was drowning in his own thoughts of her.

Vexen worked hurriedly to clean and stitch the wound that snaked down Celixa's arm. It didn't help that it was over a previous scar. He worked and she slowly began to regain conciousness as he did. Tears leaked from her eyes as she forced it out again, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be dear," Vexen said softly, "It happens to the best of us."

She turned her head away, holding her arm steady, "I just want to stop hurting."

"And you will, but it takes time," Vexen said, "You'll get better."

"I've been told that before; and I did get better, but only to get worse, and it's this never ending cycle of pain and misery. I am always in pain and I'm so tired of fighting," Celixa's voice cracked.

"Celixa," Vexen sighed, "You're going to get better because Zexion and I are not going to let you go anywhere but up, alright?"

"Ze- Where is he?" Panic came to her voice as she looked around.

Zexion looked up from the far side of the room where he had forced himself to lie on a bench and had somewhat drifted to sleep. "Over h-here," He forced out as he sat up stiffly.

Celixa looked towards him as the Nobody walked over to her, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Zexion pushed a few locks of teal hair away from her face, "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"... Okay," Celixa nodded slowly.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise," The new Nobody sighed and winced a bit as Vexen had just finished up her stitches. "Can I sit up?" She asked.

"Yes," Vexen answered as he went to remove his gloves.

Celixa tried to pull herself up. Zexion helped take her hand and pull, while also pushing on her back.

"Now," Vexen said, "I want you to start coming and seeing me at least twice a week, alright?"

"Fine," Celixa sighed.

Vexen smiled, "You can go upstairs, if you want, but Zexion needs to keep a closer eye on you for the rest of the night, especially with those," He nodded at her arm.


	6. Chapter 6, Hero

_**A/N:** _So if you skipped the previous chapter due to triggers, basically Celixa lost her shit and tried to kill herself with Zexion's razor. He found her and took her to Vexen before being triggered himself into a full blown anxiety attack.

This is a long chapter.

**_THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO A POSSIBLE TRIGGER FOR ANYONE WITH A HISTORY OF SELF HARM OR ALCOHOL ABUSE._**

I will mark the areas where the triggering parts begin and end and will explain in the A/N of the next chapter what went down.

_**Chapter 6, Hero**_

Celixa, now in a black tank top and a pair of black tight shorts that only went to about mid-thigh stood in Zexion's dimly lit bedroom.

"You know," Zexion sighed, "I was really scared back there."

"Why?" Celixa asked.

Zexion bit his soft lip, unsure how to answer. What was going on? This feeling inside he could not describe but it was tearing him apart. He had felt it from the moment he laid eyes on her. She made his stomach twist in knots every time he looked at her and looking away was the hardest thing. He'd only known her for a few hours. What the Hell was going on?

"Well? Are you going to answer or are you just going to sit there dumbly?" Celixa snapped.

"What the Hell have you done to me?" Zexion looked up at her from the bed where he sat.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything. I've been unconcious most the time I've been around you tonight and I don't even know if I can still do any of the spells I know." Celixa answered.

"I don't mean that. I mean-" Zexion's breath hitched. He wasn't even sure how to say it.

"What?" Celixa answered.

"Nevermind..." Zexion's voice trailed off.

"Why did you save me?" Celixa asked in a monotone voice.

"Because you don't deserve to die," Zexion answered, "Look, Celixa, I know it's hard right now, and you're really confused, and in pain, and you-"

"Look," Celixa interrupted, "You _don't _know how I feel. You don't know what it's li-"

"Shut up." The boy muttered.

"What?" Celixa asked in complete shock.

"Shut. Up." Zexion said loudly, "Look sit down," he scooted over, "I have something to show you."

Celixa sat cautiously on the bed beside the slate haired teen quietly.

Zexion conjured his Lexicon into his hand.

"Now," He sighed, "You're about to see somethings that are very dark and tragic; Things only two other people know about. Can you handle it?"

Celixa hesitated but nodded.

"Very well," The boy said, "Let us begin." He opened the Lexicon in the middle and pressed a hand to the pages, whispering quietly, "On this night I open the book to unleash the nightmares from within myself."

The room began to spin around the two. Celixa began to panic as Zexion remained calm. As the room twisted and turned Celixa could not keep up. Finally, she blacked out.

When Celixa opened her eyes she found Zexion holding her close, turning her in soft circles in his arms. They were no longer in the room but in some kind of plaza. Zexion wore a loose fitting, black long sleeve top which was tucked into a pair of matching pants. Over the top he wore a deep blue theatre vest and a tie with the piece "A Starry Night" on it tucked under the buttons of the vest.

Celixa too was different. She wore a short black dress with deep blue trim on the edges. It also had faint orange and yellow sparkles on it that shined beneath the soft glowing orange lights that surrounded them in the form of paper lanterns. They were dancing in a crowd of other couples.

"Don't let it fool you," Zexion whispered softly, "It's not real. They can't see us. Look over there," the tall boy turned his head toward an alley, swinging Celixa lightly to see for herself.

Down the darkened alley stood a shorter boy. He had Zexion's hair colour and style, but he wore a navy blue tuxedo. His eyes were dark; sad.

"That's Ienzo; Me before I lost my heart," Zexion said apathetically.

It was then that Celixa saw a hand placed gently on Ienzo's shoulder. She looked to see that it was a slightly younger, though not much, Vexen.

"Even; You know him as Vexen," Zexion said.

"Before he too lost his heart?" Celixa asked.

Zexion nodded.

Even took Ienzo's small hand, causing Ienzo to turn with him and walk down the dark alley.

"Come," Zexion said, releasing one of Celixa's hands but holding the other tight. He guided her into the alley, following his past self. They wandered through the dim lit streets for sometime before approaching what appeared to be a castle. It was pale pink with purple and silver accents. It looked more like some kind of clock tower than a castle, but it had various towers coming off of it like a castle.

"Radiant Garden," Zexion said, "We lived here since before I can remember."

"It's beautiful," Celixa said quietly.

Zexion smiled a bit and followed Even and Ienzo to a door. Even hurried Ienzo inside and Zexion and Celixa followed.

Celixa was caught off guard when Even kneeled down to Ienzo's height and smiled.

"Now Ienzo," He said softly, "It's been a busy day. I want you to get upstairs and right to bed, okay?"

"But don't you need my help?" The young boy asked in a high pitch voice.

"No, not tonight. I just need you to go right to sleep okay?" Even asked.

"Okay," The boy yawned, "Goodnight daddy."

Even smiled widely, "Goodnight, Ienzo."

Celixa blinked, "Vexen is your-?"

"No," She was cut off by Zexion, "I was an orphan left in the garden before I was old enough to remember. Even was the one who found me. He took me in as his assistant and was the closest to a father I ever knew."

"Oh, okay." Celixa smiled.

The young Ienzo headed toward the left and entered an elevator. Zexion and Celixa hurried to enter with him. The younger boy sighed and looked down. Celixa wished he could see her, yet at the same time was happy he couldn't. She just wanted to hold him. He seemed so sad and lonely. But then again, so did Zexion. Just now he seemed to hide it so much better.

Suddenly, Celixa leaned over and hugged Zexion. The older boy arched his brow in surprise as his cheeks went pink. He said nothing.

The elevator slowed to a stop very high up in the castle. When the doors opened, Ienzo stepped out and proceeded down a long hallway which turned a bit to a wooden door. He opened the door and stepped inside. Zexion and Celixa slipped inside just before Ienzo could close the door.

The room was circular with a window across from the door. It was when she looked out the window that Celixa realized where they were. They were IN one of the large towers branching off of the castle. The city lights twinkled below as Ienzo slipped out of his suit and into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He rubbed his eyes and curled up into the curved bed that sit perfectly against the wall.

"He's precious," Celixa said quietly.

Zexion's cheeks went bright pink as he sighed, "He won't be for long."

"What do you mean?" Celixa asked.

"You'll see," Zexion said as he sat on a couch to the far side of the room.

Celixa sat beside him and proceeded to wait for whatever it is they were waiting for. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, though it wasn't long, because next thing she knew Even burst in the door, his breathing heavy as though he'd just run a marathon.

"Ienzo!" The older man called out, "Ienzo wake up!"

Ienzo sat up and looked at Even, dazed and confused.

"E-even? What's going on?" Ienzo rubbed his eyes tiredly.

The blond scurried to the boy and held him tight.

"I want you to close your eyes and count to ten, just like you do when we play hide-and-seek, alright?" Even asked.

Ienzo nodded and shut his eyes tightly, counting out loud.

"One. Two. Three." The room began to spin.

"Four. Five. Six. Seven." Celixa began to feel dizzy again and collapsed, Zexion catching her in his arms.

"Eight. Nine."

The room went completely dark. No lights no sounds for several moments as Celixa began to come to.

When she opened her eyes, Celixa felt something warm over her eyes.

"Zexion?" She asked nervously.

"Are you absolutely sure you can handle what you're about to see?" Zexion asked.

"... Positive," Celixa answered confidently.

The older boy removed his hands that had shielded the girl's eyes. The room was dimly lit with a whitish blue glow. Around it was black. Ienzo was on the floor in a ball. Suddenly, several small black creatures with bright yellow eyes and short antennaes began to form from the ground surrounding him.

"What are those?" Celixa asked.

"Shadow Heartless," Zexion said, "You'll learn about them in the next week."

The Shadows crawled close to Ienzo, tickling him with their antennaes. He didn't respond. One of them scratched at him. Soon, the others followed, attacking the young boy as brutally as they could.

Celixa screamed out and tried to run towards them, only to be held back by Zexion.

"Celixa, calm down. There's nothing you can do about it," He groaned, pulling the now crying girl into his arms.

The Shadows continued attacking the tiny, helpless Ienzo who lie unconcious on the ground until finally, his body shattered. It was like glass. He disappeared leaving only the glowing pink form floating just above the Shadows, one of them trampling another to grab it.

The light faded but soon returned. The room was white and set up almost like a hospital room. A boy who Celixa could only assume was either an older Ienzo or a younger Zexion lay still on a bed. Vexen entered the room and stepped over to the computer that sit beside the bed. He stared at it for several moments before typing something into it quickly. He exited again only to return moments later with a black coat with matching boots, gloves, pants, and a tank top.

Setting the articles of clothing on the counter to the right of the bed, Vexen left once more.

"I was one of the last to awaken. Vexen said he'd been awake for nearly three weeks and honestly wasn't sure if I would wake up," Zexion said, "But, alas, I did."

The younger Zexion began to stir on the bed. He looked as though he was in pain. He sat up suddenly, screaming. When Vexen came rushing back into the room, he tried to hold Zexion close, to soothe him. Zexion wanted none of it. He tried weakly to push Vexen away.

"Get away from me!" The young boy yelled, "What did you do to me!?" He cried.

"Zexion please calm down it's not something I-" Vexen was cut off.

"Who is Zexion?! I am Ienzo! Not Zexion!" He pouted.

"Please, Ienzo, try to calm down..." Vexen pleaded.

The young Zexion took a breath, "Just leave me alone."

Vexen nodded, "As you wish. Your clothes are on the counter. Your room is the one with the VI on it upstairs." He exited the room with a pained look in his green eyes.

The young boy sat on the bed, sadness replacing the anger in his ocean blue eyes.

Finally, he pushed the blankets aside and stood up. He was stark naked.

Both Celixa and Zexion's cheeks went bright pink.

"I'm sorry, crap, I totally forgot I was naked, d-don't look!" Zexion begged.

"I have no d-desire," Celixa forced, hesitating to look away.

The girl covered her eyes with her hands, peeking through her fingers and staring at the younger Zexion.

The elder boy heard her snickering and went crimson, "Are you checking my younger self out?!"

"N-no! Why the Hell would I be doing that!?" Celixa stammered.

While the two argued, the younger Zexion didn't even notice them as he got dressed. First the jeans, then the tanktop. The boots, the coat, the gloves. It all felt so new to him. He pulled the hood up over his pale blue hair before exiting the room. The older two followed him.

They left Vexen's lab and went up the stairs as Zexion explained, "I was fourteen when I turned. I didn't really talk to anyone for the first while. I was in denial that I had lost my heart," When they arrived in Zexion's room, he was curled up on the bed, hugging his knees and crying, "My fifteenth birthday came and went like nothing. I got worse and worse. Vexen tried to talk to me but I would either run away or fight him. He still has scars from when I would attack."

Zexion sighed and sat on the bed beside his former self, "I started to feel bad, guilty, even, for hurting Vexen. He had just been trying to help."

**_*TRIGGER WARNING START*_**

The younger boy stood up and walked toward the window. On the sill sat a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was cold thanks to the window. He dropped the long black coat off his body and began to drink. He drank as though there was no tomorrow. Collapsing to the ground in tears, the shorter Zexion crawled to the bathroom and grabbed a razor off of the counter beside the sink. He began to slice at his forearms, finally bursting into sobs as he began vomitting violently into the toilet.

His older self and Celixa stood by the door, just watching.

He would stop for a bit and cry before throwing up again.

After some time, the older two heard a knock at the door.

"Zexion?" Vexen.

"Zexion let me in please!" His voice was full of concern.

"Zexion are you alright?" The response he got was a scream followed by more vomit.

At that point, Vexen forced the door to open and burst in, turning to see the boy in his state of drunken misery.

"Damn it Zexion, who gave you alcohol? It smells putrid in here," Vexen sighed as he attempted to keep the boy's hair away from his face as he puked once more, "Also why are you drinking when you haven't eaten for days?"

Zexion refused to answer the older man's questions and simply said, "Leave me alone. I want to die."

"Zexion stop it," Vexen begged, and that's when he finally noticed the razor in the young boys hands, "Damn it, Zexion, if I were you I'd put that away. See, you're just wasted in thinking about the past again." The young Zexion burst into tears as he clutched tight to Vexen. Vexen rolled his eyes and held the young boy close, "You'll be okay."

"If you were me," The young boy coughed, "You'd do the same. I can't take anymore, I'm not alright, and I'd rather..."

He began to slip out of consciousness as he lie in Vexen's arms.

"Damn it," Vexen sighed and picked the boy up, carrying him quickly down the stairs. The older two followed in silence, Celixa in tears after the sight she'd just seen.

Vexen worked hard to stitch up the young Zexion's arm.

**_*TRIGGER WARNING END*_**

Time blurred around them. Nothing seemed real anymore, like it was a dream.

"Do you understand now?" Zexion asked.

Celixa nodded slowly.

"Good," Zexion said, "Now close your eyes. We're going back."


End file.
